The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a reversible cable management arm for use in such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Server rack systems house multiple IHS chassis in a stacked configuration. Each chassis includes multiple cables attached to a rear surface of the chassis. The chassis are movably mounted to slide into and out of the rack, thus requiring a system to permit the attached cables to move with the chassis without binding while protecting the cables from damage. This has been accomplished by a cable management arm (CMA) assembly.
Existing solutions that incorporate spring biased hinges are not reversible, or require multiple parts to be disassembled and reconfigured on the CMA in order to change the attachment configuration.
Existing CMAs with spring biased hinges incorporate a mechanism that remains spring loaded when extended to the service position. This makes it difficult to service cables and other components located at the rear of the rack system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved reversible cable management arm absent the disadvantages discussed above. This disclosure allows a spring biased CMA to be converted from a right-hand attach configuration to a left-hand attach configuration (or vice-versa) in a quick, easy and conversionless manner without any removal and reconfiguration of any parts. This disclosure also incorporates bi-stable spring loaded mechanisms to allow the CMA to detent into the service position, making it easier to service from the back of the rack system.